


Le troisième mariage de Sansa

by PolinaSymphony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolinaSymphony/pseuds/PolinaSymphony
Summary: Après avoir tué Daenerys et être reparti au nord, Jon a récupéré son titre de roi. Pour asseoir sa légitimité sur Winterfell, il prend pour femme sa cousine Sansa.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Le troisième mariage de Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai marqué cette histoire en Non-con car il y a mariage forcé, même si Sansa va profiter un peu de la nuit de noces...  
> Les motivations de Bran resteront un mystère...Sacrée corneille à trois yeux !  
> Enjoy :)

Sansa regardait la neige tourbillonner au-dehors. La nuit venait de tomber ; le mariage était imminent.   
Pour sa troisième union, elle portait une robe grise et une cape de la même couleur brodée de délicates feuilles rouges. « Une robe digne d’une reine », avaient dit ses femmes de chambre. Elle se fit la réflexion amère que ç’aurait pu être sa robe de couronnement.   
Irritée par la présence des domestiques, elle s’était coiffée elle-même. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres avec une simple tresse à l’arrière du crâne. Elle se fichait bien de paraître négligée. Elle voulait juste en finir.   
Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par trois coups brusques frappés à sa porte. Edmure Tully entra d’un pas engagé mais stoppa net face au regard glacial de sa nièce. La jeune femme se leva et lui donna son bras. Le duo sortit de la pièce sans échanger un mot. 

C’était la deuxième fois que Sansa parcourait le chemin de torches dans le bois sacré de Winterfell. Mais ce soir-là, c’était des visages amicaux qui l’entouraient. Elle serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes. Tous les habitants semblaient sincèrement heureux de voir se marier ces deux enfants du nord. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant ses sujets.   
Jon l’attendait sous le feuillage pourpre de l’arbre sacré. Il affichait un calme olympien et un sourire entendu. Il était vêtu d’un habit noir de cuir et de fourrures, son épée à la taille. Un habit digne du roi guerrier qui avait mené l’armée des vivants. Il n’avait aucun parent masculin en vie. Il avait choisi Ser Davos, un de ses fidèles conseillers, pour prononcer les mots rituels.   
Davos et Edmure échangèrent les mots d’usage. Les deux fiancés se firent face et prononcèrent leurs vœux. Sansa fixa le sol durant toute la cérémonie. Lorsque Jon l’embrassa, une larme roula sur sa joue. Le brun la remarqua et l’essuya délicatement. 

– Ne pleure pas, chuchota-t-il. Tu es chez toi, en sécurité. Tu es reine maintenant. 

Sansa le regarda. Il était différent du jeune homme qu’elle avait connu. Il semblait plus viril, plus sûr de lui, plus charismatique. Mais elle aussi était différente. Elle n’était plus un petit oiseau en quête d’un beau chevalier. 

– Je suis fatiguée. Je vais me retirer.   
Un rictus grivois illumina le visage de son cousin. 

– Très bien. Retourne dans la chambre, alors. Je t’y rejoindrai. 

Le sang de Sansa se glaça dans ses veines. Elle hocha sèchement la tête et partit en direction de ses quartiers tandis que le roi et ses bannerets se dirigeaient vers la salle du banquet. Elle savait d’expérience que la nuit serait longue. 

La chambre du roi et de la reine était bien plus grande que celle que Sansa occupait dans le passé. Elle passa ses vêtements de nuit -dont une robe de soie de Pentos, le cadeau de mariage de Brienne- et s’installa devant l’immense cheminée. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer, se demandant comment elle en était arrivée là.   
Arya avait vaincu le roi de la nuit. Les armées de Daenerys avaient balayé les forces de Cersei, son dragon avait mis Port-Réal à sac. Et Jon l’avait tué.   
Sansa s’était demandé un millier de fois où l’histoire avait déraillé. Bran avait été élu roi, et lui avait accordé l’indépendance du Nord. Les Immaculés voulaient que Jon soit puni ; il avait été envoyé au Mur. Sansa n’avait plus qu’à revenir au Nord et à être couronnée reine. Il n’y avait aucun autre candidat.   
Mais les grandes maisons nordiennes ne l’entendaient pas ainsi. Elles avaient refusé la punition de Jon et l’avaient à nouveau nommé roi. Lorsque Bran avait rappelé les réclamations des Immaculés, tous avaient argué qu’ils n’avaient qu’à venir le chercher.   
Ver Gris n’était pas fou. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas envoyer ses troupes décimées, sans leader et sans dragons, dans le nord glacial. Il avait laissé tomber et était reparti à l’ouest.   
Tout aurait pu s’arrêter là. Mais au contraire, tout avait dégringolé. Une chose avait ruiné l’avenir de Sansa.   
Avant de lui céder le Nord, Bran avait légitimé Jon.   
Il avait argué que sa parenté avec Rhaegar ne pouvait pas être établie de façon sûre, mais que Jon était bien le fils de Lyanna. Le dernier héritier mâle des Stark. Il lui avait donné Winterfell. Mais plus que tout, il lui avait donné Sansa en tant que femme pour légitimer un peu plus ses possessions. Et Jon avait accepté.  
La rousse avait eu beau hurler, protester et crier au mensonge, Bran n’avait rien voulu savoir. Il avait refusé de s’expliquer et avait permis aux soldats nordiens de l’emmener de force.   
Et elle était là.   
Ses mains tremblantes se serrèrent sur sa robe. Arya était loin et ne savait rien de cette mascarade. Brienne et Davos ne comptaient pas braver leur roi. Le seul à la soutenir avait été Tyrion, mais il n’avait aucune influence au nord. Elle était piégée. Tout ça n’avait servi à rien. Elle avait eu beau subir, endurer et survivre, elle resterait toujours le jouet des puissants. Elle se laissa glisser en boule sur le tapis en sanglotant. 

Jon ne rentra dans les chambres que très tard. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Sansa entendit la respiration de son mari s’alourdir. Il vit qu’elle était allongée sur le tapis mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se délesta de son lourd manteau et ses bottes en titubant. La rousse pouvait sentir le vin, même à cinq mètres. Elle savait que son devoir aurait été de l’aider à se dévêtir, mais elle s’en fichait. En ce qui la concernait, il méritait bien de trébucher et de se briser les dents. 

– Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque. 

Sansa se leva et lui fit face. Il déboutonnait déjà sa chemise. 

– Non. 

Un rire cassant échappa à son cousin. Trois jours avant le mariage, sentant l’étau se resserrer, la rousse avait menacé de se laisser mourir de faim. Jusqu’à lors, elle avait tenu sa promesse. 

– Je n’aimerais pas avoir à te nourrir par la force, Sansa, mais je le ferai s’il le faut. 

– Tu penses m’avoir à l’usure ? J’ai survécu à pire que ça. 

Jon haussa les épaules et retira sa chemise. Ses muscles puissants ondulaient à la lumière du feu. Dans d’autres circonstances, la jeune femme aurait certainement apprécié une telle vision. Mais à cet instant, ça ne lui évoquait que le fait que son cousin était assez fort pour faire d’elle ce qu’il voulait. Il en avait le droit.   
Les mains du guerrier s’attaquèrent aux liens de son pantalon. Sansa sentit son coeur s’affoler. 

– Arya te tuera si tu me touches. 

– Lorsqu’elle reviendra à Winterfell, tu auras donné naissance à nos enfants. Est-ce que tu voudras en faire des orphelins ?

A la mention d’enfants, le sang de la rousse se glaça dans ses veines. Son mari était de moins en moins vêtu, et elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui devait arriver après. Lorsqu’il eut retiré son pantalon, elle recula frénétiquement jusqu’à la cheminée. 

– Jon, je t’en prie. Ne fais pas ça. 

Le brun termina de se dévêtir et marcha d’un pas tranquille jusqu’à elle, les mains levées. Il n’y avait plus une once de timidité ou d’hésitation en lui. Il s’arrêta de l’autre côté du tapis et lui parla d’une voix posée. 

– Je sais ce que tu as vécu aux mains de Ramsay. Je ne te ferai rien de tel. Mais tu es ma femme, maintenant, Sansa. Nous allons consommer ce mariage ce soir. 

Il franchit la distance qui les sépara et posa une main sur sa joue. Il la fit glisser sur son cou et ses épaules avant de rencontrer les lacets de sa robe. Il les défit délicatement. Sansa ferma les yeux. Ce qui allait se passer était inévitable. Elle devait juste...attendre que ça passe. Elle laissa son mari la dévêtir et soudain, ils furent tous les deux nus. Jon prit ses mains gentiment mais fermement pour l’empêcher de se cacher et la regarda. 

– Tu es magnifique. Ma reine...J’ai attendu ce moment très longtemps. 

Il souleva son menton d’un doigt et l’embrassa passionnément. Ses lèvres sentaient le sel et le vin. La rousse pouvait y goûter tous les arômes de l’alcool dornien. Il caressa la bouche de sa femme avec sa langue et approfondit le baiser lorsqu’elle poussa un gémissement involontaire. Elle recula et le regarda avec un air mi-étonné, mi-outré. 

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Balbutia-t-elle. Pourquoi…

Jon éclata de rire. 

– Ramsay n’était qu’un idiot. Avoir une femme si parfaite dans son lit et ne rien lui montrer du plaisir que ça peut donner...Je vais te faire hurler, ma louve. 

A ces mots, il fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche. Sansa baignait dans la plus grande confusion. Ses mains étaient partout sur elle, revendicatrices mais tendres. Il la souleva et s’agenouilla pour l’allonger sur le tapis. Elle couina, gênée. 

– Pas là ! Je…

– Si, gronda-t-il en l’embrassant. Je vais te prendre là, sur le sol, et tu crieras mon nom avant la fin de la nuit. 

Il plaqua ses deux poignets au sol et la toisa d’un air moqueur. Il l’embrassa encore puis descendit vers son ventre en laissant une traînée de baisers. Sansa le laissa faire, savourant les sensations nouvelles qu’elle ressentait. Lorsque son mari effleura son entrejambe, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle était nue et pourtant, elle avait plus chaud que jamais.

– Jon, je…

– Chut, ma belle. Je sais. Laisse-toi faire.

Très lentement, il glissa un doigt dans son intimité. Sansa s’attendait à de la douleur mais au lieu de ça, c’était très, très bon. Elle ouvrit un peu plus ses jambes, mue par l’instinct. Le brun eut un petit rire satisfait et il posa sa langue dans ses plis. Doucement, il commença à la lécher. Sa femme poussaient de petits halètements qui le réjouissaient au plus haut point. Il glissa un deuxième doigt et commença à pomper à un rythme soutenu. Bientôt, torturée par sa langue et sa main, Sansa fut au bord de l’orgasme. Elle sanglotait presque, submergée par un plaisir qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenti. Mais alors qu’elle allait atteindre le sommet, son mari se retira vivement. Elle poussa un couinement de frustration assez peu gracieux.   
Jon l’embrassa et écarta gentiment ses jambes. 

– Fais-moi confiance, d’accord ?

Sansa hocha la tête. Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix, mais elle était rassurée. Maintenant, elle savait que son mari ne lui ferait pas de mal.   
Le guerrier se positionna entre ses cuisses et poussa doucement. La rousse respira profondément alors qu’il entrait en elle et se frayait un chemin jusqu’à l’endroit le plus profond. Lorsqu’il fut enfoncé entièrement en elle, il l’embrassa à nouveau.   
Lorsqu’il commença à pomper, Sansa sentit remonter en elle le plaisir. Elle fut rapidement revenue au bord de l’orgasme. Elle croisa les jambes au-dessus de lui, s’abandonnant complètement au plaisir. Jon ralentit le rythme pour faire des mouvements plus profonds, arrachant un sanglot à sa femme. 

– Jon, s’il-te-plaît…

– Oui ? Sourit-il. Qu’est-ce que tu veux, ma reine ?

– Je...j’ai besoin que tu continues...plus fort…

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et donna des coups de reins énergiques. Sansa sentait une vague de chaleur indescriptible monter en elle. 

– A qui est cette petite louve ? Gronda Jon. Dis-le, Sansa. 

– A..A toi ! 

– Oui...Ma reine...Tu vas jouir en criant mon nom, et tu vas porter mon fils. 

Le roi l’embrassa et elle sentit le plaisir l’emportant. Elle atteignit le sommet en criant et en pleurant, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

– Oui, oui, oui ! Jon...JON ! 

Elle sentit que son mari avait aussi atteint l’orgasme ; il éjacula longuement en elle en gémissant son nom et l’embrassa, ivre de plaisir.   
Les deux époux restèrent allongés sur le tapis plusieurs minutes. Ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, secoués par ce qu’ils venaient de vivre. Finalement, Jon se retira de sa femme et la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter au lit.   
Sansa se laissa faire. Elle se pelotonna sous la couverture et se décala pour laisser la place à son mari de s’installer. 

– Est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda le brun. 

La rousse secoua la tête. Elle était épuisée. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait était le sommeil. Jon caressa tendrement ses cheveux et souffla la bougie. Les deux époux se pelotonnèrent l’un contre l’autre et s’endormirent rapidement. 

– – SEPT MOIS PLUS TARD – – 

Le soleil avait déjà disparu à l’horizon lorsque Jon regagna ses appartements. Sansa y était déjà, travaillant sur son ouvrage. 

– Comment était cette audience ? Demanda-t-elle d’un ton égal.

– Longue, mais productive. Nous surveillons attentivement l’état des réserves de nourriture.

– C’est bien.

Sansa avait fini par se faire à la vie qui s’offrait à elle. Cependant, même si elle remplissait son devoir conjugal avec déférence, Jon n’était pas parvenu à gagner sa confiance. Il était un roi juste et prévenant, et un guerrier émérite, mais les cicatrices de ce mariage forcé resteraient toujours présentes.  
Voyant que sa femme ne comptait pas faire la conversation plus que d’habitude, il soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau pour terminer d’écrire ses lettres. 

– Attends, Jon. 

Le brun se retourna, surpris. Sansa avait posé son ouvrage et le fixait.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– Je suis enceinte.

Les yeux du roi s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Il n’avait pas remarqué que sa femme n’avait plus son sang de lune. 

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– Quatre mois, d’après le mestre. 

Un sourire narquois fendit le visage de Jon. Deux mois après le mariage, lassée d’être nourrie de force par Jon et de faire des malaises, elle avait recommencé à manger normalement. Apparemment, il avait suffi d’un mois pour qu’elle se rétablisse. Il s’assit à coté d’elle et posa une main bienveillante sur son ventre. 

– Tu seras une mère idéale. 

Sansa soupira et se laissa aller contre son torse. Jon la serra contre lui, agréablement surpris.

– Tu m’as forcée à t’épouser, mais tu es un bon roi. J’espère que tu seras un aussi bon père. 

– Je ferai tout pour. Je vous protégerai.   
Sansa se laissa aller à l’étreinte chaleureuse, épuisée. Elle caressa pensivement son ventre, très légèrement rebondi. Depuis sept mois, Jon avait été à ses côtés et il avait fait des efforts pour son bien-être. Elle n’avait pas épousé un beau prince blond du sud. Elle n’avait pas été couronnée reine par ses bannerets. Mais peut-être qu’elle avait finalement trouvée la paix, loin du jeu des trônes.


End file.
